myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Andalon
Andalon - Reich im frühen Altertum im späteren Asylia-Archipel thumb|right|Aus der Chronik von Andalon (vgl. [[MBM15).]] Herrscher: Lusrál (Regierungszeit: 4899 – 4873 v. P.) Hohepriesterin des Norytton: Sarron (Hohepriesterin: 4895 – 4823 v. P.) Hauptstadt: Vasarya Sonstige Städte und Burgen: Cladya; Gorlon; Gishalon; Jethelon; Langania; Nimaród; Valon Adelige: Herzog Vendar von Nimaród (Regierungszeit: 4875 – 4843 v. P.); Gräfin Celya von Claduya (Regierungszeit: 5001 – 4868 v. P.); Graf Asamon von Valon (Regierungszeit: 4890 – 4878 v. P.); Graf Jandon von Jethelon (Regierungszeit: 4881 – 4866 v. P.); Gräfin Maryam von Gishalon (Regierungszeit: 4882 – 4867 v. P.); Baron Jurgol von Bolon (Regierungszeit: 4881 – 4855 v. P.); Baron Garron von Gorlon (Regierungszeit: 4865 – 4853 v. P.); Baronin Sarron von Echtaron (Regierungszeit: 4895 – 4823 v. P.) Tempel: Echtaron (Norytton-Tempel) Staatsreligionen: Tamithon, Norytton Die friedlichen Inseln: ----------------------- Ein besonderes Zeichen der Außenpolitk Andalons sind die friedlichen Inseln. Dabei handelt es sich um Inseln, die in ihrer Geschichte oder ihrer politischen Gestaltung Zeichen des Friedens zwischen Andalon und anderen Reichen sind. An erster Stelle wäre da die "Insel der friedlichen Übergabe" zu nennen: Um die Position des neutralen Lichtreichs Tharcon zu stärken und diesen Nachbar nicht aus Schwäche heraus zum Angriffskrieg zu treiben, wurden Tharcon militärisch-taktisch keineswegs zwingende, zum Teil auch nicht naheliegende Zugeständnisse gemacht, die Tharcon zum nunmehr dritt- größten und drittstärksten Reich des Kontinents werden ließen. Als Teil dieser Zugeständnisse wurde im Kislew 01 von dem Heer Andalons unter Graf Asamon von Valon dem Heerführer des anlandenden Heeres Tharcons ein festlicher Empfang mit den dort wachsenden unglaublich schmackhaften Früchten bereitet. Im Gegenzug gab der Heerführer Tharcons dem Ende des Monats abziehenden Heer Andalons ein Abschiedsfest mit mitgeführten Fisch- und Reisspezialitäten. Die von da an so genannte "Insel der friedlichen Übergabe" wird übersetzt in der Sprache Tharcons "Shan-Tasí" genannt. Gleich daneben liegt Paxatha oder kurz Pax, die "Insel des Friedens". Auf Anregung Lusrals von Andalon zog Chaerlit Naherned, die Herrscherin Cynthias, ihre Truppen von dieser Insel zurück und weihte sie den Göttern, der Verständigung zwischen den Völkern und dem Frieden. Zwei Tempel, je einen für Grewia die Katzengöttin und für die Heilerin Parana wurden von Cynthia dort errichtet. Als nächstes traf eine Delegation Andalons unter Graf Asamon von Valon ein, der je einen Tempel für Tamithon den Göttervater und für den Meeresgott Norytton errichten ließ, fast gleichzeitig mit einer Delegation Tharcons, dessen Admiral zwei Tempel für die Götter- Zwillinge Anur&Pura in Auftrag gab. Religiöse Differenzen bezüglich der Schöpfungsmythen werden hier friedlich disputiert. Auch Volon hat nunmehr eine Delegation nach Paxatha gesandt und mit dem Geld Jurgols von Jurg den Norytton-Tempel weiter ausgebaut. Auf dem Weg dorthin erhielt Jurgol von Jurg, dessen Truppen sie für Andalon eroberten, die Insel Bolon zum Lehen - auch diese Verbindung mit Lehensfolge und Lehensschutz trägt weiter zum Frieden auf dem Kontinent bei. Volon erhielt für seine Paxatha-Mission, die als friedliche Pilgerfahrt gesehen wurde, ebenso die Durchfahrts- genehmigung durch Andalons Hoheitsgewässer wie bald darauf ein darum ersuchendes einzelnes Schiff Gideishs. Ein weiterer Schritt zum Frieden durch das Symbol Paxatha war der Kompromißvorschlag Andalons an die anderen dort vertretenen Nationen, daß Gideish auf der Insel einen Tempel für den auch in Cynthia angebeteten Lehrmeister Anrashs, Dondra, bauen dürfe, und in diesem Tempel auch einen Schrein für dunkelgrauen Halbgott Anrash. Mit dieser Lösung konnten dann nach längerer Bedenkzeit auch die anderen auf der Insel des Friedens vertretenen Reiche und Religionen leben. Die Allianz: ------------ Ein friedliches Bündnis gegründet von Lusral von Andalon von Reichen der Lichtwelt gegen die mögliche Aggression der Finsternis: Sollten Finsterreiche ein Mitgliedsreich angreifen, sind andere zur militärischen Hilfe verpflichtet: Andalon, Cynthia und Volon. Der Herrscher: -------------- (Notizen) Lusrál von Andalon ist etwa 30 Jahre alt, hat davon fünf Jahre in der Schule Tamithons in Vasarya zugebracht. Lusral ist sehr rechtschaffen, so daß "treu wie der Herrscher" in Andalon schon fast ein Sprichwort ist. Verträge, schriftliche oder durch Handschlag bestätigte Abkommen, wird Lusral immer bis zu einem Vertragsbruch oder einem Angriff auf das Reich halten, andere Absprachen solange es die Situation erlaubt. Lusral hat glatte, schulterlange Haare, tiefbraune Augen und einen leicht gebräunten Teint, der in der Familie des Herrschers üblich ist - gemessen an diesen ist Lusral jedoch bleich. Lusral ist unverheiratet, hat Freie Gefährtenschaften schon geschlossen, doch keine weiter gefestigt. Es existieren daher keine anerkannten Kinder, doch ist Lusral der "Dohad" oder Namensgeber für zwei seiner Nichten (2. Grades). Der Tempel Noryttons: --------------------- Echtaron, der Norytton geweihte Tempel Andalons in der gleichnamigen Bergprovinz liegt an der Steilküste des Hochlands über der Bucht von Vasarya. Der Tempel ist weniger prächtig anzusehen, dafür befestigt und außer auf den Pilgerpfaden schwer zu erreichen. Von außen gleicht er eher einer Burg, und er liegt auf einem Berg, zu dem nur ein von Echtaron gut einsehbarer Weg führt. Berglandwald bestimmt den Großteil der mit einer rauhen Schönheit gesegneten Landschaft im Hintergrund, wo auch der Stammsitz der Baronin Sarron liegt, nahe der Quelle des Taron-Flusses. Der einzige andere Weg führt über steile Kamine und schmale Stege über mehr als tausend Meter Abstieg hinab zu den Heiligen Höhlen von Aslandur, wo die Priester vor ihrer Weihe und die Schiffsbauer vor dem Bau eines neuen Schiffes hingehen und den Gott um seinen Segen anrufend meditieren. (Notiz: Riesige Garolfstatue Richtung Küste beim Tempel) Die Hohepriesterin: ------------------- Sarron ist die Hohe Priesterin Echtarons, die Höchste Priesterin und Vertreterin Noryttons im Reich. Der Schwerpunkt ihrer Gaben liegt beim Beeinflussen des Wetters, in begrenztem Maß auch durch für die Seefahrt günstige Winde, und im Segnen des Schiffbaus und der daran beteiligten Arbeiter, die in fast allen Werften des Reiches ausschließlich Norytton huldigen. Schnellere und stabilere Schiffe durch den Segen Noryttons und ein Einstimmen auf das Meer sind ihre Ziele. Als Person ist sie zurückhaltend aber doch respekteinflößend, ernst und zielstrebig, von fast übermenschlicher Schönheit aber nicht dem äußeren Glanz hingegeben - eine Frau, von der die Männer träumen und die Barden singen. Gesetz und Tradition: --------------------- Der König erläßt die Gesetze. Soweit sie das Reich als Ganzes betreffen, sind sie ohne die Zustimmung einzelner Hoher gültig. Betreffen sie nur eine Provinz, ist der Leiter der Provinz dazu zu hören. Jeder den ein Gesetz betrifft, ist verpflichtet es einzuhalten, jeder aber der ein Gesetz unterzeichnet, verpflichtet sich damit, für seine Einhaltung auch gegen andere einzutreten und wehrhaft, auch militärisch, gegen Gesetzesbrecher vorzugehen. Ein Gesetz kann nicht gegen den König, sondern nur mit ihm geändert werden, und auch nicht gegen diejenigen, die ein Gesetz unterzeichnet haben. Jedem Amtsträger werden darum gleich nach seiner Amtseinführung/Krönung/Belehnung alle wichtigen Gesetze zur Unterzeichnung vorgelegt. Erst danach empfängt er die Huldigung seiner Untertanen. Privilegien und Sonderrechte, etwa Steuerfreiheit für Tempelgebiete, werden ihm zur Bestätigung vorgelegt, und erst nach Unterzeichnung kann er mit einer Huldigung der Betroffenen rechnen. Der König als Person steht über den Gesetzen, als König aber ist er an all die Gesetze gebunden, die er selbst unterzeichnet hat. Die Herrschaft wie auch die Rechtssicherheit bestehen also aus einer gegenseitigen Anerkennung des Gewohnheitsrechts. Andalon will versuchen, durch auf Pax in Abschriften in allen Tempeln (oder in einer "Halle des Rechts") aufbewahrte Verträge zwischen den Reichen, und durch Statuten einer Allianz aller sich beteiligen wollenden Reiche, dieses Rechtsprinzip auch auf das internationale Recht zwischen den Reichen zu übertragen. Der Kronschwur des Königs von Andalon dient dazu, formal den Hohen und allen Untertanen im Reich diese formale Rechtssicherheit zu versichern. Gemäß der traditionellen Formel schwört der König anläß- lich seiner Krönung, das Land, das Wasser und die Inseln nicht zu entfremden, Verträge zu halten und die Religionen zu schützen, den Frieden des Landes und das Recht zu wahren. Dieser Kronschwur wird von den Kleinadligen als Anspruch der Inseln auf Rechtssicherheit und auf andalonische Zugehörigkeit der Inseln betrachtet, auf denen die Hohen Familien erbliche Kleinlehen besitzen. Das betrifft auch und gerade einige Inseln, die zur Zeit nicht reichsgebunden sind. Eine alte Tradition ist es, daß einer der Beinamen des Königs(amtes) der "Geber der Geschenke" ist, denn früher gab der König den Heeren keinen Sold, sondern die Hohen brachten als Gefolgsleute des Königs ihre eigenen Gefolgsleute mit in den Krieg, für deren Unterhalt sie selber sorgten. Der König gab ihnen dafür zur Belohnung nach der gewonnenen Schlacht, nach dem gewonnenen Krieg als Dank (oder später: zum Lohn) goldene Ringe und andere Geschenke aus dem Tribut, den die unterworfenen Familien, Stämme oder Völker zahlen mußten. Diese Tradition hat sich zum Teil gehalten: Kein Hoher und kein Untertan darf Geschenke Reichsfremder annehmen oder Kriegsbeute oder Tributzahlungen behalten. Alles Geld, Gut und Gold, außer dem Eigengut des Hofes, geht an den König oder einen seiner Diener als Stellvertreter, und der König verleiht nach den Verdiensten. In jüngster Zeit hat sich daraus eine neue Problematik ergeben, was die "Gaben des Volkes", die Steuern angeht. Eine der Hohen des Reiches, Baronin Saronn von Echtaron, hat jüngst eine Umkehrung des Gebens gefordert, daß nämlich die Provinzen die Steuern einziehen und davon Abgaben an die Krone für allgemeine Ausgaben machen sollen. Dies wurde von der Krone einhellig abgelehnt. Dennoch wird erwogen, daß die Leiter der Provinzen, die diese als Diener der Krone leiten wollen, als solche sofort einen Teil der Steuer für die Provinzausgaben im Sinn des Reiches einbehalten können, 10% mindestens für Verteidigung und weitere 20% für sonstige Ausgaben der Provinz. Gesetz über den Wert des Bodens: -------------------------------- Aller Boden auf Andalons Inseln, wozu auch die Hauptinsel Andagilon mit dem Sumpf der Sünden gehört, darf von niemand an Fremde vergeben, verschenkt oder verkauft oder vererbt werden, sondern nur verliehen. Wer ein Lehen annimmt, wird Untertan der Krone Andalons und seiner Gesetze. Jedes solche Lehen kann bei Verstoß gegen die Gesetze des Landes oder die Ordnung der Krone entzogen werden. Wer sein Lehen trotz Entzug nicht zurück gibt, dem können von der Krone zu ihm, aber vorher nicht zu Krone, gehörende Ländereien zum Ausgleich oder zur Strafe entzogen werden, ohne daß dadurch die Pflicht zur Rückgabe des Lehens entfällt. Wer sich gegen die Krone oder das Reich erhebt, wird aller Lehen verlustig. Gesetz über die Schätze des Bodens: ----------------------------------- Dies Gesetz regelt die Rechte über die Schätze des Bodens. Alle Schätze, die sich im Boden befinden, gehören der Krone, auch wenn sie sich auf dem Hofgut eines Freien befinden. Das gilt ohne Einschränkung für Kunst- und Schmuckgegen- stände, für Münzen, Barren und anderes Gut aus Edelmetall. Das gilt für Minen, die in Hofgut angelegt werden, mit der Einschränkung, daß die Hofhalter mit einem vergleichbaren Hofgut entschädigt werden müssen. Für Minen in den Provinzen gilt es nur mit der Einschränkung, daß die Provinzen mit einem gewissen Prozentsatz am Gewinn beteiligt werden müssen: Wenn Fund und Abbau von der Krone geleistet werden, gehen 05% an die Provinz. Wenn die Provinz den Fund macht, die Krone aber den Abbau, erhält die Provinz 20% des Gewinns. Wenn die Krone den Fund macht, die Provinz aber den Abbau, erhält die Provinz 35% des Gewinns. Wenn aber die Provinz sowohl für den Fund als auch für den Abbau sorgt, erhält die Provinz 50% des Gewinns. Die Krone hat Schürfrecht in den Provinzen, doch ist der Abbau genehmigungspflichtig - eine Ablehnung muß jedoch begründet sein. Ein berechtigter Ablehnungsgrund ist ein Rüstort oder Großer Tempel auf der Gemark. Die Vassellek: -------------- Im fünften Jahr vor der Regierungszeit Lusrals über Andalon gründete der ehemalige Meisterschmied Vasel von Gorlon im Hochland nahe Nimarod, nachdem er eine Eingebung des göttlichen Gisch gehabt hatte, den Sippenorden der Vassellek. Alle Mitglieder einer Sippe treten gemeinsam den Vassellek bei - alle Mitglieder der Vassellek sind Angehörige einer großen Sippe. Männer, Frauen und Kinder lernen früh, d.h. gleich nach ihrem Eintritt, die Grundlagen der Schmiedekunst, und schmieden sich all ihre Geräte selber aus dem im Hochland zu findenden Metall Esronn, das weich und doch härter zu schmieden ist als alle anderen bisher bekannten Metalle. Alle Männer, Frauen und Kinder haben drei Esronn-Geräte als heilige Dreiheit ständig bei sich: Sichel, Axt und Schwert, alle lernen auch, damit umzugehen. Mit der Sichel wird geerntet und geschnitten, Früchte und wildes Getreide vor allem, auch wichtige Kräuter, mit der Axt wird ein Weg und Holz gehauen, beides so wenig wie möglich, Bäume werden damit zurechtgehackt und Holzhäuser aus behauenen Stämmen gebaut, mit dem Schwert werden kultische Handlungen, Ehrungen und Gelände- und Ster- nenmessungen durchgeführt. Alles drei wird auch zum Kampf verwendet. Die Vassellek sind keine Ackerbauern, auch wenn sie manchmal säen und pflanzen, um später einmal vielleicht dort ernten zu können, pflanzen auch Bäume und Sträucher als natürliche Wehrmauern. Was sie nicht selbst herstellen oder sammeln, erhalten sie als Lohn für ihre Schmiedearbeiten, für Hausbau und für Schutz von den Siedlungen. Sie selbst sind "heilige Schmiede des Schicksals", die ihr Schicksal mit ihrem Esronn und den Hämmern selbst schmieden. Alle Vassellek von 12 bis 72 sind waffenpflichtig. Schwertschmieden heißt Volljährigkeit. Kategorie:VP Kategorie:Asylia-Archipel